moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Desolator
Russia Latin Confederation |role = * Anti-infantry * Area denial |useguns = Rad cannon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 210 |armortype = Plate |speed = 5 |sight = 5 |cost = $950 |time = 0:22 (base 0:34) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = * Palace * Battle Lab |groundattack = 150 * 125% vs. Basic/Animal * 115% vs. Flak * 110% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 50% vs. Light * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester * 25% vs. Heavy |cooldown = 45 frames (3 in-game seconds) |range = 7.5 |ability = Deploy to irradiate a radius of 9.5 around the Desolator every 250 frames (16.7 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs, Spooks, Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Immune to radiation * Uncrushable by normal vehicles when deployed * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |infantry = 1 }} The Desolator is an infamous heavy infantry used by all Soviet factions except China, who uses the more powerful Eradicators instead, that can annihilate enemy troops and poison the land with his rad cannon. Official description The aptly named Desolator is the bane of any organic lifeform. A man in a heavy anti-radiation suit, the Desolator can traverse and resist any rad-based dangers. Coupled with a shoulder-mounted radiation cannon, the Desolator can melt any infantry into a puddle of residue in seconds. The potent rad beam is even powerful enough to damage armored vehicles. The Desolator can deploy his cannon as well. Planting it into the earth and pumping lethal doses of radiation into the ground, making the surrounding area dangerous for all infantry to traverse, not to mention the ecological damage caused due to the radiation. In short, the Desolator is a walking affront to environmental stability.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Returning from the original game but now available to all Soviet subfactions besides China, the Desolator is by far one of the most powerful infantry the Soviet has to offer. Its main weapon is the rad cannon which enables them to fire powerful radioactive beams that dissolve any organic target as it pleases. Its rad cannon are powerful enough to kill light infantry with a single shot. These cannons are also powerful enough to damage any non-robotic vehicles as well, and can stand its ground against main battle tanks. The Desolator also deploy themselves allowing them to contaminate the surface around it to deny access for any hostile ground troops; even ships and submarines aren't safe from them. Once deployed they will continue to irradiate the surface until they are ordered to move. Their suit makes them immune to radiation especially their own weapon and grant immunity to Dogs and Spooks. Due to their instantaneous and reliable damage output, they are an excellent choice as passengers inside the Confederation's Catastrophe Tanks; it addresses the monster tank's weakness against infantry, making the Catastrophe an all-around unit that can be mass produced. Unfortunately, they have a few setbacks. One thing to known that deploying Desolator can harm friends and foes thus it is necessary to be caution on using it if any unit is nearby. Their rad cannon are useless against buildings, rogue Desolators/Eradicators and Robotic units making them a sitting duck against them. Epsilon magnetic weapon can hinder them as well. Appearances Act One * Desolators first appear in Bleed Red, where the ally will sent Desolators as reinforcements after Boris died. All Desolator cannot be controlled by player however. * Desolators make their first appearance as controllable unit in Road to Nowhere. * They are first trainable in Dragonstorm. Cooperative * Chronologically, Desolator is first controllable in Role Reversal and trainable in Repentance. Assessment See also * Eradicator References zh:辐射工兵 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Latin Confederation Category:Self Healing